worldsofanekobatafandomcom-20200213-history
Port Forest Academy
Port Forest Academy is a renowned school and stables nestled in the heart of horse country. The campus and stable block are located on 1,000 lush acres with many riding and hiking trails. Founded twenty years ago by Wilhelmina Davenport and is now run by her son, Blake, and his wife, Sarah. Port Forest's riding school is world-renowned and students score high on national academic tests. Campus The Port Forest campus consists of dormitories, stable block, gymnasium, library, the main building, humanities building, Trails, Infirmary, and the Old Davenport Farm. *'Dormitories': There are four dorms on campus; Upper Campus boys and girls, Lower Campus boys and girls. Lower campus is grades 5-8 and Upper campus is grades 9-12. **Dorm Rules: 1) Students are not allowed in the opposite genders dorm. 2) Lower campus students are not allowed in the upper campus dorms and vice versa. Siblings of the same gender are the only exception IF they have a pass. 3) Curfew for all students is 10 PM except in the event of a school function or because of a job; all other students must be in the dorms by 10. 4) Students must keep their rooms clean and inspections will be done at random. 5) Dorms are generally off limits during classes without a pass or a note from the nurse. *'Stables': The stable area consist of several paddocks, a cross country ring, indoor arena, a quarentine barn, and a 40 stall main barn. There are 20 school horses, leaving room for twenty more horses. There is also teacher housing and housing for the rest of the staff as well towards the back of campus in an area off-limits to students. **School Horses **#Willow: Tennesee Walker mare **#Oakley: New Forest pony mare **#Acorn: A bay pony gelding **#Bluegrass: A thoroughbred mare from Kentucky **#Mozart: Selle Francaise gelding, light bay **#Rosa: Mare, blood bay **#Bluebell: Paso Fino mare, Blue Roan **#Dancer: Lippizan gelding **#Allegreto: Gelding **#Caprice: Standardbred gelding **#Winter: Fleabitten gray mare **#Solstice: Halflinger gelding **#Equinox: Thoroughbred gelding, black with a white blaze. **#Salsa: A spunky little paint mare, sorrel chestnut skewbald. **#Storm: Irish draught gelding; dappled gray in color. **#Diablo: Black arabian gelding; 15 hh **#Strider: Quarter Horse gelding **#Rosin: Gelding; Amber's half-brother. **#Amber: Mare; Rosin's half-sister. **#Sorika: An arabian mare, around 14.5 hh; gray in color. *'Main Building': Largest building on campus where the cafeteria; your usual english, history, math and science class; and the main offices are located. In the middle is a courtyard where students can hang out between classes as well as eat lunch if they wish. *'Humanities Building': The humanities building consists of the band room, a few smaller practice rooms, the school theatre, drama class room, language class rooms, and the art room. *'Trails': The trails are very popular among hikers, riders, and other athletes. The most popular riding trail is the one that leads to Ricochet's Hollow where the founder's horse was buried. *'Old Davenport Farm': Where Wilhelmina originally grew up and still lives as well as her children. Once a famous equestrian she still has one horse but now raises sheep and border collies to herd the sheep. Academics *English **Literature, Composition, Creative Writing *History **Social Studies, Geography, World History, Government *Mathematics **Algebra, Geometry, Trigonometry, Calculus, Statistics *Physical Education *Science **Physical Science, Biology, Chemistry, Physics, Horticulture, Animal Husbandry *Humanities **Drama, Music, Art (Drawing, Painting, Sculpting, Photography) *Health *Languages **Spanish, French, German, Italian, Japanese *Computer Studies *Home Economics; Food Nutrition Sports *Equestrian **Dressage, Showjumping, Cross Country *Soccer *Archery **Mounted Archery recently added *Track and Field *Intramural